gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Electro-Choc
Electro-Choc is an electro house radio station that appears in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City''. It is hosted by legendary DJ François K. The second downloadable episode ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' expands the station with a new DJ, Crookers, while Episodes from Liberty City does not include the François K program. Electro-Choc is non-stop and plays no commercials or advertisements, much like MSX FM and Rise FM in Grand Theft Auto III. Electro-Choc can be heard playing in Niko's Algonquin Safehouse. Crookers are the DJ's of Maisonette 9 and they play their setlist inside the club. The logo of Electro-Choc resembles a neon sign with a headset socket at the end with normal text for the rest of the station name. It also loosely resembles a wired electric vibrator (sextoy), hence "Electro" since a vibrator is electronic. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' rendition DJ: Francois K, real name Francois Kevorkian, a very prominent real-life French DJ on the New York nightclub scene since 1977 up through most of the 2000s. During the peak of his career, around 1982, he DJ'd at legendary nightclubs such as Paradise Garage and Studio 54. Genre: electro house, post punk * Padded Cell - "Signal Failure" (2005) * Black Devil Disco Club - "The Devil In Us (Dub)" (2006) * One + One - "No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix)" (2007) * Alex Gopher - "Brain Leech (Bugged Mind remix)" (2006) * K.I.M. - "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix)" (2007) * Simian Mobile Disco - "Tits and Acid" (2006) * Nitzer Ebb - "Let Your Body Learn" (1986) * Kavinsky - "Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix)" (2007) * Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 - "I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix)" (2007) * Boys Noize - "& Down" (2007) * Justice - "Waters of Nazareth" (2005) * Killing Joke - "Turn to Red" (1979) * Playgroup - "Make It Happen" (instrumental version) (2000) * Liquid Liquid – "Optimo" (1983) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' and Episodes from Liberty City rendition DJ: Crookers, a duo consisting of Phra and Bot out of Milan, Italy. They are most famous for their 2008 remix of the song "Day n' Nite" by Kid Cudi. Many of the songs are their own material, and was showcased to promote their upcoming 2010 album "Tons of Friends". Within the game, Crookers are broadcasting live from Maisonette 9 (but unlike Vladivostok FM's DJ being visible in Bahama Mamas, they are not seen in person at all). Genre: fidget house, electro house, hip house * Major Lazer (feat. Leftside & Supahype) - "Jump Up" (2009) * Daniel Haaksman (feat. MC Miltinho) - "Kid Conga" (2009) * Boy 8-Bit - "A City Under Siege" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kardinal Offishall & Carla-Marie) - "Put Your Hands on Me (A Capella)" (2009) * The Chemical Brothers - "Nude Night" (2003) * Crookers (feat. Solo) - "Bad Men" (2009) * Miike Snow - "Animal (A Capella)" (2009) * Jahcoozi - "Watching You (Oliver $ Remix)" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Nic Sarno) - "Boxer" (2009) * SonicC - "Stickin" (2009) * Black Noise - "Knock You Out (Andy George Remix)" (2009) * Mixhell (feat. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap) - "Boom Da (Crookers Mix)" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kelis) - "No Security" (2009) Deleted Song *Louis La Roche - Love (2008) Trivia * "No Security" (by Crookers) is played after the final mission of The Ballad of Gay Tony after the Ghawar explodes. * Niko Bellic will say Electro-Choc as it is spelt, even though the DJ pronounces it "Electro Shock". * If the files for this station are viewed, it is revealed that the entire playlist is one 44 minute file. It plays in the same order every time, much like stations of the 3D Universe. ** This sequential play loop style in the HD Universe are similar with The Beat, The Classics, Massive B Soundsystem 96.9, Soulwax FM, WorldWide FM, FlyLo FM and East Los FM 106.2. * Electro-Choc is played inside Brucie Kibbutz's penthouse, Niko's Middle Park East Safehouse and Maisonette 9 (TBoGT only) * This is the Algonquin Triads' and the Korean Mob's favorite station. * This station may be called after Electroshock - song made by 3OH!3. * The song "Animal" by Miike Snow is used in the GTA Clone game Saints Row: The Third, though the main album version was used there. The main album version was also one of the cut songs for Grand Theft Auto V on Radio Mirror Park. Crookers' Dialogue Crookers speak in Italian in between songs, though others believe they are also combining Spanish and Portuguese. They also say some phrases in English, as they are actually proficient English speakers in real life. Beginning of "Jump Up": *Italian/Part English: "Senti la musica, senti la vibrazione! Non puo' andare meglio di cosi'! Resident DJ Crookers! Here we go!" *Full English: "Feel the music, feel the vibration! It can't get better than this!! Resident DJ Crookers! Here we go!" Beginning of "Kid Conga" *Italian: "Liberty City! Ci siete, o no??" *English: "Liberty City! Are you here, or not?" Middle of "City Under Seige" *Italian: "Hellmix live, di legendary mala suerte Crookers! Electro-Choc!" *English: "Hellmix live, of legendary bad luck Crookers! Electro-Choc!" (Could refer to "Mixhell", a group featured in the mix) Middle of "Nude Night": *Italian/Part English: "Maisonette number nine! Numero nove, Maisonette!" *Full English: "Maisonette number nine! Number nine, Maisonette!" Beginning of "Bad Men": ''' *Italian: "E a noi ci piace la birra, le donne e le macchine! Principalmente le donne però, le macchine e la birra ... insieme no. Le donne﻿ va bene con tutto!" (laughs) *English: "And we like beer, women, and cars! Mainly women, but cars and beer ... not together! Women go well with everything!" (laughs) '''Between "Bad Men" and "Animal" *Italian: E in questo club non entri! Non è che vieni qui ed entri! No! *English: You won't get in this club! Not everyone who comes around enters! No! Middle of "Watching You" *Italian: "Questo è un mix dal vivo, dal night club capitale del mondo! Ciao a tutti!" *English: "This is a live mix, from the night club capital of the world! Hello to everybody!" Beginning of "Boxer": *Italian: "Noi non siamo DJ, noi siamo calzolai! Siamo I Crookers!" (later) "Liberty City, com'è?" *English: "We are not DJs, we are shoemakers! We are Crookers!" (later) "Liberty City, how is it?" Beginning of "Stick N" *Italian: "Grazie, Grazie, Grazie, giù il cappello per Tony Prince!" *English: "Thank you, thank you, thank you, hats off for Tony Prince!" Middle of "Knock You Out" *Italian: "La vuoi sentire la musica, è Crookers! M9 (Maisonette9) con le mani fuori!" *English: "Do you wanna hear the music? Crookers is here! M9 (Maisonette nine) put your hands up!" Beginning of "Boom Da" *Italian: "Crookers! Dal vivo da M9!" *English: "Crookers! Live from M9 (Maisonette9)!" Beginning of "No Security" *Italian: "Liberty City! Are you ready? Siete pronti? *English: "Liberty City! Are you ready?"" Videos Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: See also * Rise FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays house music. * SF-UR, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays house music. * Vladivostok FM, a radio station in Episodes from Liberty City that plays house music. * Deadmau5, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars that plays house music. * Soulwax FM , a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays house and electro music. Navigation de:Electro-Choc es:Electro-Choc pl:Electro-Choc ro:Electro-Choc Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City